Just Married
by piccy
Summary: E al diavolo chi dice che otto anni fa non l'avresti mai sognato, l'importante è che sia accaduto.


___Otto anni._  
Ti chiedi distrattamente, come spesso fai ultimamente, se l'avresti mai detto otto anni fa che ti saresti ritrovata lì.  
No, sicuramente no.  
Anzi, avresti riso se qualcuno te l'avesse detto.  
Dopotutto, nessuno dei presenti nel gazebo se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
___Harry Potter __e ____Draco Malfoy__._  
Due nomi che, ai tempi della scuola, facevano tremare perfino i muri. Le loro schermaglie erano leggenda ormai, non c'era studente che non ricordasse le liti che scaturivano quando si incrociavano nei corridoi.  
Eppure, se si scavava a fondo, si poteva già notare qualcosa.  
Tutte quelle botte, come se sentissero il bisogno fisico di mettersi le mani addosso, ma non trovassero ___-conoscessero-_altro modo.  
Gli sguardi d'odio che si lanciavano da una parte all'altra della Sala Grande, senza sapere che sotto c'era un altro sentimento, totalmente diverso ma ugualmente forte.  
Tutto quel parlare l'uno dell'altro, sputando cattiverie, senza rendersi conto di esserne al centro dei pensieri.  
Tutto quel cercarsi, il dover incrociare il ___suo_sguardo, per controllare che non pianificasse qualche attacco da parte dei Mangiamorte. E in realtà era solo per controllare che fosse ancora lì, ___reale_. Una spinta per andare avanti.  
Poi, all'inizio del settimo anno, Draco aveva fatto il primo passo.  
E i titoli dei giornali recitavano "Draco Malfoy arrestato".  
Ma, a pochi giorni di distanza, un altro titolo, più curioso, fece la sua comparsa: "Harry Potter scagiona Draco Malfoy e lo porta dalla sua parte".  
Quanto li aveva fatti discutere! Si erano lanciati incantesimi per tutta Grimmauld Place, per poi addormentarsi spalla contro spalla, le bacchette ancora in mano.___Intrecciate tra loro._  
Come, poi, tutto fosse cambiato così nettamente non lo sai.  
Avendoli sotto al naso tutti i giorni, abituata a sentirli pizzicarsi, non hai notato che gli sguardi diffidenti di quell'amicizia atipica stavano lasciando il posto agli sguardi persi d'una relazione su cui nessuno avrebbe scommesso niente. ___A differenza delle loro liti, ti viene da pensare.__  
_Eppure eccoti qui, avvolta nel tuo vestito azzurro pastello, il trucco rovinato dalle lacrime e il bouquet in mano come le altre damigelle.  
Davanti a te, in tutta la sua bellezza, si trova appunto Harry Potter.  
I capelli sempre indisciplinati, gli occhi smeraldini lucidi per l'emozione e le lacrime che rischiano di uscire, un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, perfetto nel suo smoking grigio mentre ascolta le parole di Scrimgeour.  
Al suo fianco, impeccabile nel suo completo nero, Draco Malfoy ascolta anch'egli ciò che il Ministro dice, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate furtive al suo futuro sposo. Sembra nervoso, quasi come se potesse scappare da un momento all'altro. Harry non lo farebbe mai, ha sfidato ___-e sconfitto-_uno dei maghi oscuri più potenti mai esistiti per quell'amore.  
Ascolti rapita le parole che si dedicano prima di scambiarsi gli anelli e noti divertita che Harry non ce l'ha fatta e ora sta piangendo silenziosamente, fissando quel piccolo cerchio dorato che adorna il suo dito.  
Applaudi insieme agli altri quando, finita la cerimonia, si danno un dolce bacio prima che il tuo amico prenda in braccio suo marito e lo faccia roteare felice, mentre le loro risate cristalline si spandono nell'aria, regalando a tutti un senso di pace.  
Non puoi trattenerti, prima di iniziare il pranzo, a far tintinnare il coltello contro il bicchiere ricevendo l'attenzione di tutta la sala.  
E nel fare il tuo discorso, non fai altro che ripetere tutto quello che hai pensato durante la cerimonia, a ripercorrere quegli otto lunghi anni che ti hanno vista testimone della nascita di un amore _così ____bello_, _così ____perfetto_da sembrare ___irreale_.  
Senti le lacrime scorrere sulle tue guance e noti che gli sposi sono in condizioni simili quando finisci il brindisi e ti accomodi al tuo posto.  
___Sorridi.__  
_E al diavolo chi dice che otto anni fa non l'avresti mai sognato, l'importante è che sia accaduto.


End file.
